Branka
} |name = Branka |image = Branka.png |px = 270px |title = Paragon |gender = Female |class = Warrior |race = Dwarf |family = Oghren (estranged husband) |location = Anvil of the Void |quests = A Paragon of Her Kind |voice = Helen Wilson |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Branka is a female dwarf and a member of the Smith caste who rose to prominence and became a Paragon to the dwarves of Orzammar in 9:10 Dragon. She is the only Paragon named within the last four generations. Background Branka was married to Oghren, a warrior from House Kondrat. She rose to the status of Paragon at a remarkably young age, before the age of twenty, when she invented a smokeless coal that let the Smith caste increase their output by a third while at the same time decreased deaths from black-lung.Based on the discussion with Loilinar Ivo. This coal could burn in a cave without ventilation and thus was safer and easier for smiths to breathe and work with. However, in 9:28 Dragon, two years before the beginning of the Fifth Blight, Branka took her entire House except Oghren into the Deep Roads in the hopes of finding the Anvil of the Void. She has not been heard from since, and is presumed dead by most of the citizens of Orzammar. Only Oghren maintains hope that she still lives. Involvement }} Quotes * "I don't care if the Assembly puts a drunken monkey on the throne." * "There it is. An ugly lump of hot metal to go over a couple of empty heads." * "Is this what our empire should look like? A crumbling tunnel, filled with darkspawn spume? The Anvil will let us take back our glory!" * "I can hear it. It wants to be used again. It speaks in a hundred different voices. Surely, you can hear them." * "A king won't defeat a Blight. We've had forty generations of kings and we lost everything." *'Oghren:' "What has this place done to you?! I remember marrying a girl you could talk to for one minute and see her brilliance." *'Branka:' "I am your Paragon." *'Branka:' "Perhaps I could use it now... a reward for defeating Caridin. You wanted a crown, no? Or have you set your sights higher than the petty kings of Orzammar? *'Warden:' "Sure. Make me a golem; I volunteer Oghren's soul." *'Branka:' "Believe me, I appreciate the thought, but it will take me a while to master all the techniques without Caridin's example. Why don't we go with the crown for now?" *'Branka:' "When next you lead your armies against the archdemon, they will be shielded by a tide of steel men." *'Oghren:' "I hope this makes you happy, Branka. I don't think you understand what it cost to get you here." *'Branka:' "Oh, stuff a rag in it, Oghren. Move on! Find a few whores. Sodding stone, I never thought you'd be the pining type." References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Dwarves Category:Noble caste Category:Smith caste Category:Warriors Category:Paragons